1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deposit and collection receptacles for coin operated machines. The invention comprises a coin diverting mechanism for diverting a specified percentage of coins inserted into the coin operated machine into one of at least two coin receiving boxes. Each of the coin receiving boxes is individually and uniquely secured to the coin operated machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an arrangement common throughout the vending machine industry, the owner of a vending machine shares the proceeds of the machine with the owner of the space which the machine occupies when it is placed in use. However, most machines have only a single coin receiving box. This requires, therefore, that the money received in the box be counted and then divided according to the agreed arrangement between the owner of the machine and the owner of the space. Unless both owners, or representatives of both owners, are present when the coin box is removed and the proceeds are counted, the owner not present or represented is not able to determine if an accurate accounting of the proceeds is made and if the proceeds were divided according to the agreed upon arrangement.
It is well-known to use a lockable coin box to receive the proceeds of a coin operated machine. Lockable coin receiving boxes may be located either within the coin operated machine or may be included in a housing mounted on the coin operating machine. Various coin inserting mechanisms, such as the coin slides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,285, are also well-known in the art for activating the coin operated machine.
It is also known to use two coin boxes to divide the proceeds of money inserted into a coin operated machine. In Pennell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,764, a coin diverter in the operating mechanism of the machine divides coins between one of two coin receiving boxes. The diverter, disclosed as a channel, automatically divides the proceeds according to a specified percentage arrangement and directs each share of the proceeds into a separate box. The coin diverting mechanism, however, is merely an incidental part of the Pennell disclosure, which is directed primarily to a locking mechanism for one of the coin receiving boxes. Therefore, Pennell neither discloses nor illustrates the construction of the diversion channel, the way in which coins travel from the coin side through the diversion channel, and the way in which the coins are divided to fall into one of the two coin boxes. Pennell also does not disclose the construction or placement of the second coin box, but merely suggests that one exists.
Based upon the cursory description of a coin diverter in Pennel, a separate channel is required between the coin inserting mechanism and each of the coin boxes. This channel, in some undisclosed fashion, divides the coins according to a predetermined agreement. A separate channel is required to each coin box, which adds both size and expense to the coin actuating and collecting mechanism. A complex, separate coin diverting channel is not needed in the invention described and claimed herein. The Pennel disclosure does not provide for a diversion of proceeds other than 50/50. With the instant invention, any percentage allocation may be achieved readily and simply.
Hochriem, U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,014, discloses a complex arrangement of counterweights and lever arms for dividing coins according to a predetermined ratio and placing each share in a separate, lockable coin box. Hochriem requires a separate coin diverting mechanism for each denomination of coin. Thus, if only quarters were used, one diverter and two coin boxes would be required. If both quarters and dimes were used, two diverters and four coin boxes would be required.
It is also known to use diverters which operate to fill, in sequence, more than one coin box, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,929. Coin sorters which automatically divide coins according to their denomination into separate coin boxes also are well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,737.
The prior art does not disclose, however, a coin diverting mechanism for dividing the proceeds of a coin operated machine which functions simply and efficiently and is modified easily to effect any desired division of proceeds. In the preferred embodiment, the instant invention uses a coin slide to automatically divide the proceeds into separate, individually lockable coin boxes without the need for any additional diverting channels or other diverting mechanisms.